O pedido
by Ms. Winch
Summary: Um pedido mudo. Uma escolha implícita. Tudo muda depois de uma confissão e algumas cervejas. Slash implícito, passado em algum lugar do final da primeira temporada. John/Dean, não gosta, não leia!


Dean sabia que não era fácil. Nunca tinha sido. Desde o começo das caçadas. Desde a noite em que teve que correr com o pequeno Sammy para longe do fogo. E ele sabia que isso nunca iria melhorar. Mas agora estava tudo pior.

- Dean? - a voz embriagada de John veio de algum canto escuro do quarto.

- Eu... Só fui levar algumas coisas para o carro. Vou passar a noite aqui, pai.

- Você devia estar com o seu irmão, garoto.

A ordem e o tom de voz fizeram Dean rir por um segundo, só para depois passar a mão pelo rosto cansado e lembrar que não era tudo simples quanto antes. Aproximou-se da cama do pai e acendeu o abajur, vendo o mais velho estreitar os olhos e virar o rosto para longe da luz.

Velho. Mais velho do que Dean se lembrava, desde a última vez que se viram. Menos de um ano havia se passado desde que Dean buscara Sam em Stanford, mas mesmo assim John parecia muito diferente de quando se separaram. Cansado, mais magro e puído, com a barba e os cabelos descuidados, e sem o brilho nos olhos característicos dos Winchesters.

- O Sam já sabe se cuidar, pai. Não temos mais dez anos, e ele não pode saber que você está aqui.

- Eu sei, garoto. Eu sei.

John tentou levantar e tropeçou ainda na beira da cama, sendo amparado no mesmo segundo pelos dois braços do filho, que o conduziram para a pequena mesa no quarto. Uma cerveja, só isso e ele estaria recomposto. Não gostava de parecer fraco na frente dos seus meninos.

- Sabe, pai. O Sam mudou muito, vocês deviam tentar fazer as pazes. Ele perdeu a namorada e eu acho que...

- Não. - John virou o rosto para longe do filho, o ignorando e pegando outra cerveja.

- O que foi? - Dean arriscou seguir o pai, mas ele continuava o evitando pelo quarto.

- Nada, Dean.

- Pai, eu não estou aguentando mais essa pirraça entre você e o Sam! Já faz dois anos!

- Não tem nada a ver com o seu irmão, garoto.

Dean agarrou o braço do pai e o virou para si. Sabia que corria o risco de levar um soco ou pior, mas precisava saber o que estava abalando o mais velho daquela forma. Mesmo com os tiros, caçadas, disfarces, prisões e eventuais bebedeiras, nunca vira o pai assim, nem em todo o tempo em que cuidou de Sam.

- Você vai me falar o que é, agora, ou eu conto para o Sam que estamos no mesmo motel há mais de uma semana e você não o procurou. - o loiro quase rosnou vendo John ir para trás, quase tirando a camisa na tentativa de fugir do apertão do filho.

John voltou a mesa de madeira e pegou a garrafa de novo.

- Sabe, garoto. Eu sempre achei que você tem os olhos da sua mãe.

- Pai, o que isso tem a ver? Você está assim pelo Sam, não é?

John ignorou o filho e continuou olhando através da garrafa para a única janela no quarto.

- Você tem o cabelo claro como o dela. Tem até o mesmo jeito de brigar comigo quando me machuco, ela fazia isso até com as coisas mais simples como uma vez que cortei a perna na garagem. E apesar de todas as brigas que tive com ela, sempre amei aquela mulher acima de tudo. - John tirou sua aliança de um bolso e colocou no dedo. - E hoje faz vinte e cinco anos que eu pedi a sua mãe em casamento, Dean. E sabe o que ela fez quando eu pedi da primeira vez?

Dean ficou mudo, nunca tinha tido uma conversa daquelas com o pai sem que ele estivesse irremediavelmente bêbado e travado.

- Ela negou. Porque o pai dela me odiava. E ela queria me proteger acima de tudo, me manter longe daquele velho louco. E eu vejo isso em você, filho, você tenta proteger o seu irmão e eu acima da sua própria segurança. Você é a única coisa que nos manteve juntos todo esse tempo, porque até hoje mesmo depois de todas as brigas, todos os xingamentos ou dificuldades, você ainda sorri e me conforta. E mesmo depois que eu sumi, mesmo não te dizendo o motivo, você ainda me abraçou e cuidou do meu ombro machucado no dia em que voltei. Por isso, eu te amo, Dean. Não pela sua mãe, mas por você.

John puxou o filho para um abraço como nunca fazia, mesmo quando ele era pequeno. Sentiu o cheiro da própria jaqueta de couro que tinha deixado para o filho, misturado com o cheiro característico de Dean, tão doce quando o de Mary havia sido, e ao mesmo tempo tão único e reconfortante quanto John jamais sentira.

Antes que Dean conseguisse começar uma frase, sentiu os lábios do pai em seu pescoço e a mão dele acarinhando sua nuca. Se afastou um pouco dele ele e virou o rosto para vê-lo de perto, sendo surpreendido pelos lábios do mais velho encostando nos seus. A barba encostando no seu rosto, o corpo forte colado ao seu, as mãos calejadas na sua nuca, tudo era tão estranho e errado ao mesmo tempo que Dean teve que se afastar para retomar o fôlego e tentar não sair correndo.

E o que ele viu em seguida o assombrou mais do que aquela situação toda. John, com o olhar perdido, decepcionado, rejeitado, e a mão meio erguida no ar perto do seu braço, como se esperasse que Dean realmente saísse correndo.

E Dean entendeu, seu pai precisava daquilo. No meio de todas as caçadas, daquela vida ferrada e cheia de pesadelos, a única coisa que ele precisava era daquele sentimento, da confiança e de uma resposta.

- Desculpa, Dean. Eu só achei que eu... Esquece. É melhor você ir embora. – ele se virou de costas para o loiro e voltou a sua garrafa.

Não tinha uma expressão, um xingamento, um único gesto que pudesse explicar o que se passava na cabeça de Dean. Mas ele sabia o que devia fazer. O que tinha se disposto a fazer desde a noite com o fogo. Manter o pai em pé, e sua família inteira apesar de tudo, mesmo que da forma mais torpe e perdida possível.

Sem pensar muito, Dean andou até o pai e tirou a garrafa das mãos dele. O puxou de frente pra si e o beijou, segurando-o mesmo ao sentir que não seria correspondido, mostrando que não desistiria tão fácil. E a resposta veio, lenta, com um suspiro e o empurrão sutil para a cama.

- Eu também te amo, John. – Dean suspirou.

E mesmo que nada fosse fácil, ele faria o necessário. Mais uma vez. Por John e por Sam, para manter sua família ali.


End file.
